Homeward Bound III: Into the Wilderness
by Tstyle715
Summary: Time has passed since their journey through San Francisco. This time, the pets are back and go on a camping trip. Will they that lead to another adventure?
1. Note

This was my first attempt at a Homeward Bound Story. This is almost a year old now. I hope you enjoy! This is my first time on here.

I wrote this after I saw the second film again a whole year ago. Since then, I have written several Homeward Bound stories. If this does well, I may post those too after this one. I'll admit, I don't handle criticism to well and my writing style is weird.

Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Welcome to the Family

Life is great. Delilah is now part of my family. I can't believe how lucky I am. Living with the love of my life. Also, I got to eat half of a pizza, then I saved Sassy and Shadow, Sassy is a bit nicer to me now. It's nice to know that she cares about me and I care about her. Jamie is not mad at me anymore. I really missed him. What could possibly be better than this? Life is absolutely perfect.

"Hey Delilah, I am so glad that you are able to stay here with us. I love you." Chance said. Delilah chuckled. "I love you too Chance." She said and kissed him.

The kids were petting Delilah. "Delilah is very pretty." Hope said. "Yeah she is. Welcome to the family girl. You're gonna love it here." Peter said. "I wonder what kind of dog she is." Jamie said. "Is it a Great Pyrenees?" Hope asked. "Looks like a Kuvasz to me." Bob responded. "It is a Kuvasz, and she's really sweet!" Laura added.

"It is nice to have another girl here. Welcome." Sassy said. "Thank you Sassy." Delilah replied while walking over to them. "Hey Delilah, are you going to miss Riley and the gang?" Shadow asked. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I guess we could visit them whenever we are nearby." Delilah replied. "Yeah I like that!" Chance said. "Sounds good." Shadow added. "Oh great. More dogs..." Sassy retorted. "Oh come on Sassy, they aren't that bad. Riley said that you were alright." Shadow said. "Oh well I guess you're right." Sassy said.

"So it's settled. The next time we are in the city, we will visit Riley and the gang. Or maybe I can get them to come here. We don't really have to worry about the Blood Red Van anymore." Delilah said. "Um, I think that would be a bit much. Maybe we can meet at a park sometime." Chance said.

"Everyone. Let's go to the park!" Bob said. "Speaking of park..." Sassy said. "Yay! Let's go guys!" Chance yelled and ran off to the direction of the park. "Wow, I guess he's really excited." Sassy said. "I better make sure he doesn't get lost. Or worse..." Shadow said.

"I guess they couldn't wait any longer." Bob said. "Chance wait!" Jamie yelled as he ran after Chance. "Are you coming Delilah?" Shadow asked. Delilah chuckled and walked off with Shadow. "Of course I am. Race you there!"


	3. Some Good News

_It's been 3 weeks since that lovely day when I found out Delilah could stay. Life has been great. However, I miss going out on adventures. Even if they were life threatening. Hopefully we will go on an adventure soon. Just like old times. Only this time, I would share the experience with Delilah._

Bob gathered everyone to meet in the family room."Hey guys! We are going camping! For real this time!" he said. Everyone cheered. "Hey Dad, can we bring the pets with us?" Jamie asked. "Of course we can! But we have to make sure that we don't let them get lost again." Bob replied. "I will make sure nothing happens to them." Jamie replied. He was excited to bring everyone with him and have a family trip with everyone.

Chance was talking to Delilah but was interrupted. "Did you guys hear that?" Sassy asked as she walked up to them. "Hear what?" Chance asked. "We are going camping." Sassy replied. "We are? How do you know that?" Delilah asked. "I heard them talking about it." Sassy said. "Wow, I guess my wish is coming true." Chance said. "Wish? What wish?" Delilah asked. "Well, it's not really a wish but I was hoping that we were going on a trip. I want to spend it with you." Chance explained.

"Oh yeah, Delilah, this is your first trip with us. This is going to be fun." Shadow said. "Well then, I guess we better start preparing for the trip." Chance said.


	4. The Camping Trip

"The Camping Trip" (3)

The Seaver's were about 2 hours away from the camping grounds. Everyone was super excited to go camping.

"What are you going to do first Peter?" Jamie asked. "I don't know just yet. What about you?" Peter asked. "I wanna have a picnic by the river with the pets." Jamie replied. "Hey, that's actually a pretty good idea. Can we do it Dad?" Hope asked. "Sure. That sounds fun." Bob commented.

2 hours later, they finally arrive at their cabin.

"Finally! I thought that car ride would never end." Sassy said. "That took a while. I usually just sleep the entire time but I couldn't this time." Shadow said. "Yeah. At least they didn't use those tranquilizers this time." Chance added.

"Help me bring in the pets and everything." Bob said. "I'll help you Dad." Peter said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "Someone bring in the pets first. They are starting to get excited." Laura said. "I got it!" Hope replied.

The pets walk out with Hope and stop to look at the cabin. "I guess this is the cabin we are staying at." Delilah commented. "It looks nice…" Sassy said. Everyone walks inside. "This trip is gonna be so much fun!" Chance yelled. "Yep. Let's just try to not get lost this time Chance. The last thing we want is to be lost and find our way home from here. Home is much farther away from here." Shadow said. "Alright old timer." Chance replied. Shadow sighed. "Come on Chance. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that." He said quietly. Chance wasn't able to hear him.

The Seavers were very tired after moving everything in and took a short nap.

"I wanna go on a walk, you guys wanna come with me?" Chance asked. "Sure, I don't have much to do." Delilah replied. "I know I said I never wanted to leave the bed, but it is boring here. So I'm in!" Sassy said. "I guess I'm in too. I gotta make sure you guys don't get lost again." Shadow said. "Relax. Nothing will happen…" Chance said. "Let's see how long that will last…" Sassy told Shadow which made Delilah laugh a bit. "We have to make sure to be back when they wake up, or else they will know that we left." Shadow said. "Relax old timer! I told you, nothing will happen." Chance remarked. "Didn't I tell you to not call me that?" Shadow asked. "Call you what?" Chance asked. "Nevermind…" Shadow said. "Okay then. Let's go!" Chance said.

All the pets walk out of the house in a line, quietly. Trying to not wake anyone else.

"Alright, we made it out. Which way should we go?" Delilah asked. "I really don't think we should be doing this." Shadow added. "Come on Shadow, you need to loosen up. Come on guys, let's go this way." Chance said and walked off in a certain direction. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Shadow said and nervously followed. Everyone else walked alongside them.


End file.
